Disgaea: Endless bonds
by parody 'r' us
Summary: Continuing from 'Unknown Cure'. Laharl continues his travels across the universe to look for a way to break Flonne's curse. Joining him is Trenia, a young demon girl whom he has saved. What crazy adventures awaits them?
1. 00: Trenia

I am bored. Thus writing this fic to ease that boredom. I might continue this if there are some good reviews. Or when I feel like it. Either way, I hope you readers enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. This continues from my previous Oneshot.

I do NOT own Disgaea in any way. As much as I want to… I don't.

* * *

Chapter 00: Trenia

* * *

"Kill them!" shouted a horned demon at the top of his lungs as he stabs one of the villagers. The village was a wreck. Many people were killed. Families, friends, children, parents. Not a single person was spared as the invaders attack the village.

"Muahahahah!" laughed the huge one-eyed orc. "Bow down to my superiority puny weaklings! As I, Varth, mow you down! Muahahahah! I will become the Overlord!"

Ruthless and merciless, is what one would call Varth. He attacked the peaceful village just to prove how evil he can be and how much he deserves to have the title of 'Overlord'.

"Hmm? Who's there?" questioned Varth as he glanced at a small alley. A little girl with orange hair, no more than 8 years old (In human terms), appeared while holding a sword. "A little girl? Haha! And she's holding a sword too! Don't tell me you plan on fighting me?" Laughed Varth.

The girl was trembling. In truth, she wanted to run away. But she stood her ground, mustered as much courage as she could and put on a strong face.

"Huh, nice look you got there." Said Varth. He then frown and raised his axe while shouting "TOO BAD I DON'T LIKE THAT LOOK!"

_*Clash*_

The axe did not hit the girl. Nor the girl parried it. As she opens her eyes, the girl saw someone standing in front of her. It was a boy, no taller than her. He had blue hair and two antennae sticking out of it. He was also wearing a long red scarf.

The boy sighed and said "For crying out loud, why do I always get mixed in these situations?" He then pushed Varth back. "You're niceness is a bad influence on me Flonne." Said the boy.

"What the…? Who the hell are you?" asked Varth.

The boy looked up and stared at Varth. Then turned towards the girl and asked "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"N-no…" replied the girl and blushes.

Anger at being ignored, Varth raised his axe and attacked. "Don't you DARE ignore me!"

The boy turned his head slightly and mumbled "You're annoying…"

_*BOOM*_

Varth's men were shocked. The explosion was sudden and their boss was in the middle of it. As the dust settled, it was obvious who had won. A small crater was left in the explosion's wake and inside… was Varth. Scared at how their boss was defeated, the group of invaders fled.

"…Tch. Bunch of cowards." Mumbled the boy. He then turn towards the girl again and raised his hand. "Can you stand?"

The girl nodded and grabbed the boy's hand. When she stood up, the girl began to look around. The buildings were destroyed, corpses were scattered all round. She was the only person in her village who survived. The girl's eyes began to tear up.

"Let it go." The boy said. "Let you tears go. Cry till you can cry no more. Let all your sadness out.

* * *

She cried. She cried as hard as she could. Her cry echoed through the now empty village. In her mind, she survived. But in her heart, she had died. Her parents are now dead, what can she do from now on? She has no one else to count on. No one to care for her. She was all alone. She blamed Varth, for killing her parents. She blamed god, for being unfair. She blamed the boy, for not arriving earlier to save the village. But most of all, she blamed herself, for being so weak. After crying, the girl was too tired and fell asleep.

* * *

As morning approaches, the boy made graves for everyone in the village as the girl slept. "That should do it." Said the boy. He then knelt in front of the graves and prayed. "Reapers. May all of their souls rest in peace."

The girl woke up, finding herself covered by a worn and tattered blanket. She headed out of the building she was in and saw the boy. She ran towards him and saw him praying. As she saw this, she felt like she wanted to pray as well.

The boy stood up and said "I'm done. What are you gonna do?" The girl looked at him with confusion. "I'm about to leave this village. If you can still call it that. I can't stay here forever. So what are you gonna do?" he asked again.

The girl was surprised. She knew he wouldn't stay, but she didn't know that he would leave so soon. The girl opened her mouth, but no words would come out. She wanted to thank the boy, but couldn't express it.

"If you're not gonna say anything, I'm just gonna assume that you want to stay." Said the boy.

'No' the girl thought. She wanted to follow him, to be with him. To be with her savior. Determined not to let him go, the girl grabbed the boy's scarf.

"What is it?" asked the boy, startled.

"I… I want to follow you. I want to go wherever you go. I… I want to be by your side." Said the girl as she blushed.

The boy smirked and then chuckled. "Be by my side huh? You sound a little like Flonne. Fine then. You can follow me."

The girl's face lit up. And said "Really? I-I'll go get my things ready."

"Wait." Said the boy. "Your name."

"Huh?"

"What s your name? I can't travel around with someone when I don't know their name." the boy said calmly.

"Oh. Right. It's Trenia. My name is Trenia" said the girl. "What about you?"

"My name?" said the boy. "It's Laharl. And this flower here… is Flonne."

'Flower?' Trenia thought. Indeed, there was a flower on Laharl's scarf. But why was it named Flonne? Rather than ask, Trenia decided to ignore this strange fact and move on. She needed to get ready for her journey.

"Huh. What a strange girl." Said Laharl. "Normally, someone would ask about you Flonne. Then again, I'm hardly normal myself." Chuckling, Laharl waits for Trenia.

* * *

End

* * *

That's it. Laharl being a hero… that's something one would never expect. Just so you know, this is not a Laharl X OC fic. The pairing here is Laharl X Flonne. Please remember that. R&R please.


	2. 01: Fendless

Like I stated in the previous chapter, I'm will only write when someone reviews the story or when I feel like it. Now is the latter. So there. What will Laharl's adventure bring him? Find out. Even I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 01: Fendless

* * *

There are numerous netherworlds out in the universe. And there are as many of them as there are stars. The netherworld 'Fendless' is one of them. The world has many demons and humans living together, and is known as one of the most peaceful netherworld out there. At least, until the previous Overlord croaked. Because of this, many demons rose up and started a war. A war to declare who has the right to become the Overlord. A few long years have passed and finally, a new Overlord emerges.

_

* * *

-11 years later-_

* * *

"You there! Stop slacking and start cleaning!" yelled Trenia to a winged demon. It was the castle's 'cleaning week' and there was much to do. To ensure that the place is spotless and clean enough to eat off the floor, Trenia needed all the demons in the castle to pitch in.

The winged demon was very annoyed and replied in a rebellious tone "And what if I don't? What are you gonna do?"

Trenia smiled and said "Then I'll just punish you. I hope you're prepared."

The winged demon felt a chill in his spine. He knew that angering Trenia further would turn his situation for the worse. Seeing no way out of skipping cleaning duty, the demon reluctantly complied.

"But still… Why do we have to clean the castle? Aren't demons supposed to not care about this thing?" asked a Prinny who was near by.

Trenia looked at the Prinny and asked "Are you new here?" The Prinny nodded and replied "Yup. Just a few months ago dood."

"I see." Said Trenia. "That explains it. Everyone asks that question when they first started." Trenia sighs and then explain "It's because of the Overlord. He wishes to have a clean castle so…"

"Dood… A demon who likes a clean house? That's like… The first ever dood." Said the Prinny in awe.

"Well… He did say that someone influenced him to be like that." Chuckled Trenia. She then looked at the clock in the room. "Oh, it's that time already? Time sure flies." Said Trenia. "Excuse me, I have to wake up the Overlord."

"She's too nice to be a demon…" said one the demons who were cleaning as Trenia left. "Then again… So is the Overlord." "…Dood…?" said the puzzled Prinny.

"Lord Laharl… It's time to wake up…" whispered Trenia as she enters the room. Laharl is sleeping peacefully on his bed, which is in the middle of the room. Next to it was a small table with a small vase and a flower in it. "Lord Laharl… Please wake up…" whispered Trenia as she walks towards the bed.

"Nngh…" moaned Laharl as he opens his eyes. "Mornin' Trenia…"

"Good morning Lord Laharl. Did you have a good night sleep?" asked Trenia with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. At least I didn't dream about 'that' time." Said Laharl sleepily.

"I see. That's good." Replied Trenia. She knew what had happened to Laharl in the past and knew that, for Laharl, having no dreams is having a good night sleep.

"Hah… why do I have to be an Overlord again?" sighed Laharl. After fending off Varth's attack eleven years ago, Laharl gained the right to rule Fendless. This is thanks to the fact that Varth was the strongest candidate for the fight in gaining the title of 'Overlord'.

"You keep asking that every time you wake up. I'm surprised that you're not sick of asking yet." Said Trenia calmly. "Anyway, you need to decide your next destination. It's being eleven years, but we've yet to find a way to break Lady Flonne's curse."

"Right… Well, I'm hungry. So I'll decide while having breakfast. Take care of Flonne in the meantime would ya?" said Laharl as he slowly walks out of the room.

"Yes sir." Replied Trenia. "Oh… Wait, today is 'Cleaning week' Lord Laharl."

Laharl turned his head with a surprised look on his face. "It's that time of the year already? Time sure flies…" said Laharl as he scratched his head. "Well, in that case… Take Flonne to the garden. I'll just try the Library again."

"Understood sir."

* * *

It was the usual routine. Whenever it was 'cleaning week', Laharl would have Trenia bring the cursed Flonne to the garden while he heads to the Library. Trenia has always wondered about the purpose of bringing Flonne to the garden but has never questioned it. As she knows that Laharl has a reason for doing it, and that was all she needs.

* * *

"Here you go Lady Flonne." Said Trenia as she placed the vase on a table in the garden. "The weather is nice today, I'm sure you're happy."

"Umm… why are you talking to a flower dood?" asked one of the Prinnies that followed her.

"It is because Lord Laharl commands it." Replied Trenia instantly. She knew that Flonne was an angel who was cursed into a flower, but has never revealed it anyone because Laharl asked her not to. Many demons in the castle always wondered about the flower but they have never questioned it. And they never dared to harm it either, as they know that they'll die by Laharl's hands if they did.

"Why would he ask anyone to talk to a flower? That's strange dood." Said the Prinny as he reached out to the vase.

"Ah, don't!" shouted Trenia.

The Prinny's flipper began to burn as soon as he touched the vase. "DOOOOOOD!" cried the Prinny.

"Idiot." Sighed Trenia. "This flower will burn anyone who has being bad and evil. A Prinny shouldn't just touch it whenever he feels like it."

"But what about you dood? Aren't you a demon?" asked the Prinny as he blows on his flippers.

"I've never being bad. And I have never done anything evil in my whole life." Said Trenia with confidence.

"Seriously dood!" asked the Prinny.

"Seriously."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle's library. Laharl is surrounded by a massive stack of books.

"I see…" said Laharl as he reads. "So this is our next destination… Desdain."

* * *

End

* * *

Flonne: Finding his next destination, Laharl gets ready for battle!

Trenia: Umm… aren't you supposed to be a flower?

Flonne: But when he arrives, he is met with a fearsome foe!

Trenia: Helloo…? Can you hear me?

Flonne: It is Flonne! The harbinger of love! Seeking to bring love and justice to all. Will Laharl win? Or will he lose to the might of love!

Trenia: Is this thing on? And what do you mean 'Harbinger'?

Flonne: Next time on 'Netherworld battles' Episode 2:' Will love prevail?' May cupid be with us.

Trenia: …You're crazy…

* * *

That's it. It's not a good chapter I know, but I wanted to show what happened after Laharl saved Trenia. And there you have it. Laharl is now an Overlord again. Unwillingly, this time though. And no, none of the residents in the castle, except Laharl, Trenia and Flonne, are important in the story. And yes, Laharl reads. Big shocker there. Anyway, like always Read and Review please.


	3. 02: Vampires Part I

Am I making mistakes? If any of you readers have a problem with my writing, please tell me. In other words… REVIEW! (lol) But seriously, after reading through my previous disclaimers, I realized that I was being a jerk. Justified though, I nearly cut off my finger a couple days ago, so it placed me in a very bad mood.

I don't own Disgaea in anyway. Wish I do though. I only own the idea for this story and some of the characters. Read my profile page for those characters.

* * *

Chapter 02: Vampires PART I

* * *

'I wonder how long has it been… since I left home…'

* * *

"Here it is. Desdain." Said Laharl as he landed from the dimensional portal. "Hopefully we'll be able to find the cure here. Might as well conquer it too. Seeing as those guys in the castle won't shut up about it…" Laharl then sighed.

"I shall see to it that they receive proper discipline when we return, Lord Laharl." Said Trenia as she lands behind Laharl.

"Yeah… Just don't go too far. Anyway…" Laharl said as he looks around. "We sure landed in a pretty bad spot. Right in front of a castle. This screams bad news."

Indeed, in front of them was a castle. It had quite a 'medieval' look on it and yet relatively new. Either it was recently built or was cleaned really well. Either way, Laharl could only sigh.

"Why do I always land in bad situations? Is it karma for making children play video games everyday and every chance they can?" asked Laharl while facing the sky. He probably wanted to ask god. "No… I wanted to ask the author of this fanfic. I mean, it's his story." Said Laharl.

"Umm… My lord, the author won't answer anything. It's not the end of the chapter after all." Trenia said nonchalantly.

"I see. By the way… Trenia…" muttered Laharl while holding his chest. "Do you mind stepping away a little? Your body is kinda affecting me."

"Ah, yes. I apologize for not noticing. I tend to forget that my lord hates people with bodies like mine." Said Trenia as she steps away from Laharl. "Maybe I should strap it down?"

Easing from the pain, Laharl slowly said "Its… fine. It won't do your body any good. So don't bother. Besides, you shouldn't do it for my sake."

Trenia couldn't help but smile. She knew that Laharl was weak to people who have what he calls 'sexy bodies', yet he kept her around even though he'll suffer. But soon, that smile turns into a frown as she curse herself for inflicting such pain on her master. She also cursed herself for growing so fast. Eleven years was quite short for a demon, yet she gained the body of a full grown adult at the age of 19. While Laharl remained the same, a demon in the body of a child.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Trenia.

"For what?" asked a confused Laharl.

"For growing up too fast. I know that my lord also wish to grow up and yet-"

"Don't apologize!" yelled Laharl, cutting Trenia halfway. "It's no one's fault that you matured quicker than other demons. So don't blame yourself." Laharl then walked off in the direction of the castle. "Besides… I'm sure there are some demons out there who mature faster than you do." He then muttered.

Trenia's face brightened up when she heard those words. This was one of the reasons she followed Laharl. He is a demon who isn't afraid of doing good. Who isn't afraid of what others think of him. A true Overlord.

"Trenia! Stop daydreaming and hurry up!" yelled Laharl at the Magic Knight.

"Yes my lord!" said Trenia, whose face has turned slightly red and was wearing a small smile.

_

* * *

-Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle-_

* * *

"It seems that we have guest." Said a blond hair woman wearing a long one-piece red dress, who was standing near a window.

"How many?" asked a young man wearing a white formal suit who was sitting on the side of the room.

"Two… No, three. That's all I sense. But… It's strange. I can only see two." Replied the blond. "The third one's soul seems to be coming from one of the other two."

The young man placed the glass cup he was drinking from on the table and smiled. "Is that so… Well, in any case, let us greet them."

"Hmhmhm… Of course, my love." Chuckled the blond as she walks towards the young man. She raised her hand and a cloud of red smoke surrounds them. The smoke covered the couple and after it settled, they disappeared.

_

* * *

-First floor of the castle-_

* * *

"It sure is deserted. I wonder if anyone lives here." Said Trenia, looking around.

"There must be someone. This castle seems to be occupied after all." Replied Laharl. "Still, this place sure feels empty. And really red too. Who decorated this place?"

Before anyone could answer, a swarm of bats appeared and surrounded the pair.

"What the?" asked a surprised Trenia

"Calm down! They don't seem to mean any harm!" shouted Laharl.

True enough, the bats aren't hurting Laharl nor Trenia. The bats then flew off towards the staircase in front of the entrance and soon disperse, leaving two people in their place. It was a young man in white and a blonde woman in red.

The young man spreads his arms and shouted "Welcome! To our humble abode. It's being a long time since we had guest. Right? Elizabeth?"

"Yes. A very long time. And demons at that. This really is a surprise." Replied the woman known as Elizabeth.

"W-who are you?" asked Laharl, who was startled by their entrance.

"Before you ask for other people's names, you should give your own first. Have you no manners?" sighed Elizabeth. "Are demons THAT uncivilized?"

The young man laughed. "Now now… I'm sure our little entrance shocked them quite a bit. Let us answer their questions like good hosts."

Sighing, Elizabeth reluctantly nodded. It seems that she didn't want to give out her name.

"I, am Tsukiyo Fubuki. And this is Elizabeth Hellsing. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said the young man as he bowed. "You may call me Fubuki."

As if by reflex, Laharl introduced himself as well. "I am Laharl and this is Trenia. Um, nice to meet you too…"

"Nice to meet you." Followed Trenia. "Um… that was a neat trick. How did you two appear like that?"

Fubuki and Elizabeth looked at each other and chuckled. "Simple… We're vampires." Said Fubuki.

* * *

End

* * *

Fubuki: A sudden meeting has occurred as Laharl and Trenia enters the castle!

Trenia: It was really sudden…

Fubuki: But, unbeknownst to them, the new couple are vampires that wish to turn everyone into their kind!

Trenia: Umm… We know you guys were vampires already… You mentioned it in this chapter.

Fubuki: Luckily, Laharl used to be a famous vampire hunter! And it is up to him to stop the vampire couple's plans!

Trenia: He was? I didn't know that…

Fubuki: Knowing about Laharl's past, the couple decided to kidnap Trenia and use her as bait to trap Laharl! Will Laharl survive?

Trenia: What! How did I get kidnapped so easily?

Fubuki: Next time, on 'Castlemania' Episode 3: 'What IS a man?' Are they just another pile of secrets? We might never know.

Trenia: …You guys are ignoring me on purpose, aren't you?

* * *

Yup, vampires. Due to the fact that the upcoming 'Disgaea 4' has a vampire as the main character, I thought I should add one, or rather two, into the story too. And on an unrelated note, the game's story seems to be a homage to 'Code Geass'. And the main character is Lelouch! See the his combo picture and you know what I mean. Hand cover the face, revealing only one eye. The opening showing him in a pose similar to Zero… Is he gonna be voiced by Johnny Young Bosh in the localized version? Please R&R.


	4. 03: Vampires Part II

Thank you Blaze Ocean Dragon for your review. …Man, I have else to say… So, here are some Prinnies.

Prinny: Um… What are we suppose to talk about dood…?

The disclaimer.

Prinny: Oh. Then leave it to us dood!

Prinnies: The author does not own Disgaea in anyway dood! But he does own our paychecks!

The last part was completely unnecessary! *Throws one of the prinnies and they exploded in unision*

Prinnies: …Doooooood…

* * *

Chapter 03: Vampires PART II

"Vampires?" asked Laharl with a surprised tone. The sudden revelation that the owners of the castle are Vampires was jarring, as Vampires are a rare breed. Even in the netherworlds.

Fubuki nodded "Yes, Vampires. That's what we are. Impressed?"

"Rather than impressed…" said Trenia in a dull tone. "We're more surprised at the fact that you're Vampires. I mean, everyone thought your species had died out."

Elizabeth frowned, not happy at what the demon girl said. "It's not that we died out. Our lifespan are much longer than most demons. To be more specific-"

Fubuki raised his left hand, much to Elizabeth surprised, and said "It doesn't matter if Vampires are still alive or not, right? Rather, I have a question for you." Fubuki then pointed at Laharl.

"Yes?" asked Laharl.

"Is this pendant yours?" asked Fubuki, as he raised his right hand. In it, was the pendant Laharl has always wore on him, hidden behind his scarf.

Laharl was surprised. Surprised that someone was able to take something of his without him knowing. "When did you-? How did you-?" said Laharl, stuttering for words. He then puts up his left hand. "Give it back." Demanded Laharl.

"My. This is quite a pendant. I never thought that such a young demon such as yourself would have such extravagant tastes." Said Elizabeth mockingly as she reaches out for the pendant.

Once in her hands, the pendant began to flare up, scorching Elizabeth's hands. "Ouch! What the?" cried a surprised Elizabeth as she dropped the pendant.

"Oh my. Looks like someone has some very evil thoughts in their heart." Chuckled Trenia.

Fubuki and Elizabeth looked at each other, confused. "That pendant has a special blessing on it. It protects the good and hurts the wicked. And it seems that Miss Elizabeth is on the wicked side." Said Trenia.

"How rude!" yelled Elizabeth. "I am certainly not wicked, evil or otherwise!"

"And yet, the pendant burned you."

Elizabeth took a step back, unable to counter Trenia's comeback.

"Enough Trenia. It's not her fault." Said Laharl as he picks up the pendant that fell off the stairs. "The blessing on the pendant is actually stronger than before, thanks to Flonne. Now, it'll hurt anyone who do anything remotely 'bad'. Like pulling harmless pranks or helping someone who's actually a bad guy but you didn't know is one. So it's more likely that the former is the reason as to why she got burned."

"I see…" said Trenia as she turns towards Elizabeth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Uhh… It's fine. In any case, what are you two doing here?" asked Elizabeth.

"We're searching for something…" replied Laharl. "Though, I doubt we'll find what we want here…"

Fubuki folded his arms and placed one of his hands on his chin and chuckled. "Something… huh? Could it be treasure? If so, then you're definitely right. You won't be able to find any here."

The two vampires suddenly laughed and somehow managed to get behind Laharl and Trenia. "In fact, you won't be able to find anything anytime soon." Said Fubuki. "For you see, you've walked into our trap. Anyone who has walked into this castle, has to defeat us in order to escape."

"Such a cliché announcement. Is this the best you can come up with?" asked Laharl in a bored tone.

"Well, that's what written in the script. So I can't do anything about it. If you want to blame anyone, blame the writer." Replied Fubuki as he points at a random direction.

Laharl stared at the direction Fubuki was pointing and nodded in agreement. He then took out his sword and trust it in front of him. "Well then, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Trenia, you take care of the female vampire. I'll deal with Mr. White suit here."

Trenia summoned her sword and replied "Understood. Lord Laharl." She then dashed towards Elizabeth.

"My, what an impatient child. Very well then. I, Elizabeth, shall entertain you!" shouted Elizabeth with an arrogant tone.

Elizabeth summoned a bat and grabbed it, turning it into a sword. "Let's go. Show me what you got."

"She sure is excited." Chuckled Fubuki. "Now then, I suppose I should get started as well."

"Hmph" fumed Laharl as he readies himself for battle.

* * *

"Dimension Slash!" yelled Trenia as her sword glows yellow. She then swings the sword towards Elizabeth direction, with a huge solid yellow beam following it. Unfortunately, Elizabeth managed to dodge the attack.

"Not bad. But you'll need more than that to defeat me." Mocked Elizabeth. But the face that looked arrogant soon changed when she looked at the place Trenia just hit. "What the? The area got damaged? Wait, I thought this fanfic is based on Disgaea? Skills like that can't hurt anything but items and characters!"

_**A/N: Let me explain. Attacks like 'Dimension Slash' always magically leave the surrounding area intact. But in Trenia's case, her 'Dimension Slash' doesn't follow this rule. Due to the fact that it's considered a beginners skill. Beginners skills are like 'Blade Rush', where the characters aren't transported into an empty area.**_

"What? Now that's unfair!" cried Elizabeth at the author's note.

"Unfair or not, I will do whatever it takes to defeat you." Said Trenia, preparing another 'Dimension Slash'.

Knowing that dodging the attack again is dangerous, Elizabeth decided to go on the offensive. Her sword glows bright red and she lunged towards Trenia. The two clashed their swords together, each charging the energy for their next attack.

"Dimension Slash!" yelled Trenia once again. "Oh no you don't! Voidless Pain!" shouted Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's sword began to glow into a brighter red and she then relaxed herself. When Trenia's attack was about to hit her, Elizabeth disappeared.

Trenia was surprised. She knew that her attack did not hit Elizabeth, yet she has disappeared. Before she could do anything, Trenia's right arm began to bleed. Then her left arm. Then her left cheek. Soon, her entire body was covered with wounds. Wounds that she did not know of. They didn't hurt, yet at the same time, they did. 'How' was all Trenia could ask.

"Surprised?" asked Elizabeth from behind. "Vampires are naturally fast. And when we focus, we can even disappear from our enemies' sight. And my 'Voidless Pain' allows me to move faster. Allowing me to hurt my opponents without them knowing. Either about me hurting them, or being hurt at all."

"In other words… I could end up being turned into a bloody corpse and not feel the pain. I don't know if not feeling pain is a good thing." Said Trenia calmly.

"Let's see then." Chuckled Elizabeth.

* * *

End

* * *

Flonne: The tables have turned as the battle between Trenia and Elizabeth continues!

Fubuki: Umm… The battle just started… And aren't you supposed to be a flower?

Flonne: Elizabeth, having unleashed her super attack, has managed to turn Trenia into ribbons!

Fubuki: Elizabeth wouldn't go THAT far.

Flonne: All hope seemed lost until a forgotten ally reappeared! It's Vampire Hunter Flonne!

Fubuki: Um… How can an angel be a Vampire Hunter?

Flonne: With the Vampire Hunter's magic, Trenia was restored back to normal! Now, the two will join forces and defeat the Evil Vampire Elizabeth!

Fubuki: Isn't that unfair? It's two against one. And what do you mean Evil? Elizabeth and I are on the 'Neutral' alignment!

Flonne: Next time, on 'Vampire Hunter F' Episode 04: 'The left hand talks too much, yet it rarely appears!' Will it be quiet for once? Only god knows.

Fubuki: There are so many things I can point out here. Where should I start…?

* * *

That's it. No climatic battle. Maybe I'll write it in the next chapter. Sorry, I'm not good in writing battle scenes. If you have tips, please share. And while you're at it, R&R!


	5. 04: Vampires Part III

Okay… For some reason, people don't seem to like giving tips on how to write fight scenes. Kinda sad… Oh well, I'll just try my best. If there are any problems, please tell me. Now, to reply to some of the reviews. Thank you Mares – a –Mares, I'm glad you like my version of Laharl. And you too MangaOtaku77, I try to be as funny as possible. This fic is supposed to be comedic after all. Finally OverlordMao, as much as I like your suggestion, I can't do it. For two reasons. One, I don't know Val's personality enough. Until Disgaea 4 comes out, I can't add any of the characters from that game into this. And two, I need to know when Disgaea 4 take place. Is it a prequel to Disgaea? Or does it take place after Disgaea 3? Until I have the necessary information, I can't add any Disgaea 4 characters. Sorry. Next… Is the disclaimers!

Laharl: Umm… could you hurry up? I don't think the readers can wait any longer.

Oh right. PRINNIES!

*A group of Prinnies arrived*

Prinnies: Yes dood?

Do the disclaimer.

Prinnies: Aye aye dood! The author does own Disgaea . But he does own some of the characters and the plot dood!

Good job. Here's your reward. *Gives the Prinnies a check of 1 billion hell*

Prinnies: Woah! Thanks dood!

And here's a bonus. *Picks up one of the Prinnies at threw him towards the rest*

Prinnies: ….Dooood… What kind of…. Bonus… is this….?

I didn't say it was a good bonus.

Laharl: I can't tell whether you're better or worse than Etna.

I'm both. Now! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 04: Vampires PART III

* * *

In a castle on a netherworld called Desdain. A battle has broke out. Two demons are now fighting two vampires. The question now pops up in everyone's head. 'Who will win?'. Let us find out in this epic-

"Will you shut up!" yelled Trenia to the narrator in a fit of anger while dodging Elizabeth's strikes. "It's hard enough to dodge her attacks as it is. I don't need you to- WOAH!"

"Are you sure you should be scolding the narrator right now?" asked Elizabeth in a mocking tone, as she repeatedly thrusts her sword.

The thrusts were fast and Trenia could barely keep up. "I guess you're right." Replied Trenia. "Though, I should ask you the same question. Should you be paying attention only to your front?"

Confused as to what the demon girl meant, Elizabeth took a quick glance behind. Sure enough, there was a surprised attack. A volley of ice spears flew towards her. "Woah!" yelped Elizabeth as she dodges the spears.

"Again! Should you be paying attention only to your front!" shouted Trenia as she lunges her sword towards Elizabeth.

Due to the sudden attack, Elizabeth barely dodge the strike. Leaving a small wound on her hips. Amused, Elizabeth looked towards Trenia "Not bad. A magic attack from the back and a physical attack from the front. Or is it the back again?" Elizabeth pondered on the question before answering herself "Well… it doesn't matter. All that matters, is the question on what I should do to you when I win. Maybe I should make you my pet!"

Trenia smirk and taunted Elizabeth "Heh. Don't you mean 'when _**I **_win'? Come on! Use that 'Voidless Pain' again. We've being fighting for quite awhile and all you've been doing is using normal slash attacks."

"I've already used it." Said Elizabeth with a smirk on her face. "You just haven't realize it yet."

True enough, Trenia suddenly slumped over. Her body began to bleed and show wounds. Some of the wounds were deep, and yet, despite the severity of her injuries, Trenia felt no pain. "Tch. So I was tricked huh?" said Trenia with a smile.

Elizabeth walked towards Trenia and placed the blade of her sword to Trenia's neck. "Aw, did you forget that 'Voidless Pain' moves faster than one's brain can process? Quite a klutz aren't we?" mocked Elizabeth.

"My my… Quite cocky aren't we?" said Trenia calmly. "Aren't you forgetting something too? My first skill is 'Dimensional Slash'. I've yet to unleash the rest of my arsenal."

"Really? Now I'm curious. Very well then. Show me your true power." Said Elizabeth with great interest, as she moved her blade away from Trenia.

"Don't regret it." Said a confident Trenia as she readies her stance. "Third skill… 'Death god's joy'!"

After announcing her attack, Trenia jumped towards Elizabeth and produced a series of slashes before slamming her down to the ground.

"That's not enough! If that's your third skill then I'm horri-" Elizabeth was cut short when she saw what Trenia did next.

Focusing her mana, Trenia grew wings. Or rather, she managed to make them. "Come forth mine enemy from within! Allow me to embrace thee and unlock our true potential! Unleash that which has been contained!" shouted Trenia as the wings she produced grew bigger. Soon, Trenia disappeared from Elizabeth's sight.

"What! Where did she go!" asked shaking Elizabeth. Somehow, she knew that she has landed herself in a bad situation. And before she could act, beams of light attacked Elizabeth and Trenia appearing before her.

Soon after, Trenia unleashed a bigger fury of slashes onto Elizabeth. Never letting up, the attacks became more and violent. Then, Trenia flew away from Elizabeth and raised her sword. She took a deep breath and muttered "It ends…" The area surrounding them turned white, meaning that they were in another space. Trenia's sword grew another blade at it's tip. Making her sword look like a sickle. And in an instant, Trenia sliced through Elizabeth. "Curse yourself for being a plaything for the Death god's joy." Muttered Trenia, after she finished her attack.

"Guhh!" cried Elizabeth. The attack she took dealt massive damage leaving her body with deep wounds and a missing arm. "H-heh… you're… pretty good…" chuckled Elizabeth.

"For someone who has one of her arms cut off, you seem a little too cheery." Said Trenia coldly.

"Oh. This? It's just a flesh wound." Replied Elizabeth with a smile as she grabbed her dismembered limb. "And I _**MEAN**_ a flesh wound."

Elizabeth placed the dismembered arm to where it used to be. Suddenly it began to slowly attach itself back in place. Soon, the arm looked as if it was never cut in the first place.

"What the!" shouted a surprised Trenia. "How…? What did you do?"

"Oh, this? Just some regenerative healing. Us vampires have strong regenerating powers you know. You could cut off our heads and destroy it into oblivion and we'll still be able to recover from it." Replied Elizabeth calmly. "And it the body part is still around, we either need to destroy it or place it back in order to regain it's use. Decaying is also a good option." Said Elizabeth with a chuckle.

Trenia sighed and said "In other words, no matter what happens, I can't kill you? Isn't that a little broken?"

"Don't look at me. Blame the author. I'm just doing my job in this story." Replied Elizabeth. "Besides, this only applies to pure-blooded vampires. Dhampirs and servants can't do it. And we're one of the few pure-blooded vampires left."

"Uh-huh. That still doesn't change the fact that your healing powers are broken." Said Trenia nonchalantly while folding her arms.

_

* * *

-Meanwhile_-

* * *

"They seem to be having fun." Said Fubuki in a care-free tone.

"I don't know about 'fun'. But they seem to be doing well." Replied Laharl

The two have been observing Trenia and Elizabeth's battle from a safe distance, while having tea.

"By the way. Shouldn't we be fighting? After all, the girls are doing it themselves." Ask Fubuki.

"Nah. I like to avoid battles if possible. How about we play 'battleships'? Better than fighting each other." Suggested Laharl.

Fubuki pondered over Laharl's suggestion and said "Hmm, a good idea. But unfortunately, seeing as someone I care about is fighting, it hardly seemed fair that I don't fight as well."

Laharl sipped from the cup of tea he has a nodded in agreement. "You have a point." Laharl said as he placed the cup back onto the table. "Then let's fight!" Laharl kicked the table towards Fubuki and drew his sword.

"First strike hmm? Not bad. Then I shall not hold back as well!" Said Fubuki.

Fubuki summoned a bat and grabbed it, turning it into a sword. "Now then. En Garde!"

The two locked blades and sparks could be seem flying everywhere.

"That servant of yours. She's pretty strong." Said Fubuki while fighting Laharl.

"Striking a conversation while we fight? You're pretty confident huh? Anyway, thanks for the compliment." Replied Laharl smiling.

"Did you train her to fight like that?" asked Fubuki.

"Kinda. I only thought her the basics. A mage and skull at my castle thought her how to use magic and control her mana. But everything else is her own style." Replied Laharl.

"I see. Interesting."

* * *

The two swordmans continued fighting as they talked. Asking trivial question to each other. If one were to see the two fight, one would think that they're dancing.

* * *

After an hour has passed, the duel ended in a tie.

* * *

"Hmph. You're not half bad." Said Laharl as he stick out his hand.

"The same could be said to you. I've never had a draw before." Replied Fubuki as he reached for Laharl's hand.

The two held a firm handshake. Causing a friendship to be born.

"What? What kind of lame line was that?" asked Laharl as he lets go of Fubuki's hand.

"I agree. While making friends is nice and all. But aren't we missing a sunset and a grassy plain?" said Fubuki, nodding to agree with Laharl.

A huge sweat dropped off Laharl as he said "Oh, so that's what important… Anyway, do you think the girls are done yet?"

"I doubt it. Elizabeth loves to toy people around. So I think it'll be quite awhile before they're done." Replied Fubuki.

"I see."

Fubuki closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and said "Say, Laharl. I like to request something."

"A request? Well, if I could do it then… What is it?" asked Laharl.

"It's a simple request really. You see, the only people who live here are me and Elizabeth. Just having two people in a really big castle can be rather lonely. So, if you don't mind… Can we move in to your place?" asked Fubuki unhesitatingly.

Laharl stayed silent for a short while before replying "Move in huh. What am I? A hotel manager? Ah well, I don't see a reason to say no. If you don't mind being surrounded by demons, then you can move in."

"Thanks." Said Fubuki.

"Hmph. Well, I better go get Trenia. It's getting late and I doubt that I can find what I want here."

"Yes, me too. I need to tell Elizabeth that we'll be moving to your place." Chuckled Fubuki.

The two casually walked to where the girls are.

* * *

END

* * *

Elizabeth: After the climatic battle, Laharl and Fubuki became fast friends as they lie on the grassy plains and stare at the sunset sky!

Laharl: While I agree with the 'friend' part, I like to point out that the grassy plains and sunset sky part is untrue.

Elizabeth: The two were about to head home, when suddenly, Fubuki had an attack!

Laharl: An attack? An attack from what?

Elizabeth: Due to suppressing his vampiric rage for years, Fubuki has finally succumbed to his true self!

Laharl: How is being angry his true self?

Elizabeth: Despite bring tired and heavily wounded, Laharl decided to help his new friend vent his anger!

Laharl: I'm not suicidal you know.

Elizabeth: Next time, on 'The Amazing Kluh' Episode 05: 'You don't like me when I'm angry!' The green beast will smash all.

Laharl: …. 'Kluh'? The hell is that?

* * *

We're done! My first battle scene. I hope you readers like it. If there's anything I can improve on, let me know. Oh, and guess what 'Death god's joy' refers to. It's an actual attack created by Nippon Ichi. Guess where. R&R please.


	6. 05: Back to Fendless: Trenia's Past

….

Prinny: …Dood? Um… What happened?

…Now one reviewed in the previous chapter… *Sniff* Now I'm giving myself a pity moment.

Prinny: C-cheer up dood! It's not people can review all the time! I mean, this kind thing happens every once in a while right?

…Yeah, I guess so. Right, thanks Prinny. Hmm… no, Gray Fox!

Prinny: Gray… Fox… Dood…?

Yup, from now on, you shall be known as Gray Fox. After THE Gray Fox from Metal Gear. That's your reward for cheering me up.

Gray Fox: *Happy* Really? Thanks dood!

No problem. Anyway, could you do the disclaimers? I need to do something.

Gray Fox: No problem dood! The author does not own the characters of Disgaea dood. But he does own the original characters!

_-Meanwhile-_

_Prinnies are being thrown all over_

THIS is for not cheering me up like Gray Fox!

* * *

Chapter 05: Back to Fendless: Trenia's Past

* * *

"Hmm… So this is Fendless." Said a young vampire as he exits out of the dimensional gate.

"Yes. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." Replied a busty teenage girl who was slightly taller than him.

The young vampire, known as Fubuki, has decided to stay in Fendless. Due to the fact that he's lonely. Or rather, he and his lover.

" 'Lover' huh? That's an interesting way of putting it." Said a blond woman wearing a red dress as she exits the gate. "Fubuki and I are as close as one, but this is the first time I've heard anyone called us that."

"Elizabeth, could you please try to refrain from replying to the narrator? It can throw off the mood of the story." Said Elizabeth's other half.

"Hmph, not like there was much of a story in the first place." Said a voice from the dimensional gate. A young boy with blue hair came out from it. He had antennae sticking out of his hair and wore a long red scarf with a small white flower attached to it.

One might not have guessed it, but this boy is Laharl, the Overlord of Fendless.

"Well, I guess that's true" said Fubuki with a calm smile to the Overlord.

"In any case…" spoke Laharl. "If you guys are to live here, you better do some work. You know what they say, 'Those who don't work, die.'."

"It's 'Don't get to eat' Lord Laharl." Said the busty girl, correcting her master.

"Is it? Well, if you say so Trenia." Replied Laharl. "Now then, show these two to their rooms. I have something I need to do."

Trenia silently nodded to Laharl's command as he walks off.

"This way please." Said Trenia as she showed the way for the two vampires.

* * *

As they walked, Fubuki decided to strike a conversation.

"So, this is an Overlord's castle. It seems bigger than our own castle. And that's saying something."

"The castle houses over a few thousand servants, including soldiers but excluding Prinnies." Replied Trenia with a quiet tone.

"Thousands hmm. That's not many. Especially since you have to add the soldiers." Exclaimed a cheeky Elizabeth.

Trenia sighs and explained. "Fendless is a very peaceful netherworld. It's also isolated from many other netherworlds. Due to those facts, we do not require a big army. In fact, unless we plan on invading other netherworlds, we don't even need an army."

"I see. So you're planning an invasion then." Said a curious Fubuki.

Trenia then stopped and turn to face the two new residents of the castle. "No, we're not. It's just that there's a rule that all Overlords need an army. Besides… Master Laharl has no intention on invading any netherworlds anytime soon."

"Ah, yes. That curse he's trying to break. Makes sense. He'll be too busy searching for a cure to even think of something like invading other worlds." Said Fubuki in a matter-of-fact tone. "By the way… why did you change from calling Laharl 'Lord' to 'Master'?"

Trenia jumped when heard the question.

Seeing this, Elizabeth decided add fuel to the fire. "I'm curious as well. Please, tell us."

"Well… it's… uh… because…umm…."

Trenia's face looked panicked. She has always addressed Laharl by the term 'Lord' in his presence, and only addressed him as 'Master' when no one was around. To her, allowing such a slip-up was unforgivable.

* * *

"Well?" asked Fubuki with a sly smile on his face.

Knowing that the two vampires will not let the matter rest until they've been given an answer, Trenia decided to give in.

"Eleven years ago… The previous Overlord had died recently and my village was attacked by rouge demons as a method to show that they have the right to be an Overlord. Master Laharl saved my life during that attack. I had no where else to go, seeing as I was the only survivor of my village. So I decided to follow Master Laharl. He gladly took me under his wing and asked for nothing in return."

"Wow. That's pretty selfless. Especially for a demon." Said Elizabeth with a surprised tone.

Fubuki nodded to agree. "True… but that's only if you don't know the reason. Seeing as we know, I think the impact has lessened."

Trenia chuckled and continued her story. "Well it's true that it's surprising to see such kindness in demons. That kindness can be found in some of the people of Fendless. Which is why I did not find it strange. Though, that may be because I was still young and naïve."

"Wait wait wait…." Said a confused Fubuki, stopping Trenia from continuing her story. "Young and naïve… Um, I forgot to asked but, how old were you at the time?"

"FUBUKI! " Shouted an angry Elizabeth. "You do NOT asked a girl about her age. It's rude and very in-gentlemen-like."

"No, it's okay. Demons do not worry about age." Trenia assured Elizabeth calmly. "I'm nineteen now. I was eight-years-old back then. And-"

"**WHAT?**" shouted the two vampires.

"Eight… Wait a sec. I know that demons age differently from humans. And some could live forever. But if you're nineteen-years-old now, and Laharl is older than you… Then why do YOU look older than Laharl?" asked a very confused Fubuki.

"Well, demons have different ways on aging. Some could be over millions of years old and still look like they're in their pre-teens. While some would age the same way as humans as stop at a certain age. And then there those who look like they're passed their prime, yet are actually babies." Answered Trenia.

"That's… pretty weird. Well, I supposed that explains it." Said Elizabeth calmly. "Though, I thought it might be magic, Erin's shady new drug, a Moriya shrine conspiracy or that Yukari is just fooling around again."

"Umm… templates like those are forbidden Elizabeth…" said Fubuki with a bead of sweat dropping off his face.

"In any case." Said Trenia with annoyance. "During our journey, Master Laharl has protected me from monsters. And as time passed, I learned about Lady Flonne. Despite the fact that he has his own goals to accomplish, Master Laharl took me with. A child who could not defend herself. It was then that I vowed to become stronger. To become someone who doesn't need to be protected. To be able to help Master Laharl with his quest."

"I see…" said Fubuki. "But that still doesn't explain as to why you call Laharl 'Master' by accidently earlier."

"Oh.. that. Right. Well, it's because he was the one who taught me on how to use the sword. It became a habit for long time after we were done." Said Trenia.

"What a lame reason. Sounds like a wildcard excuse." Replied Elizabeth with a bored tone.

"Well sorry for having such a sorry reason." Yelled Trenia angrily. "Anyway, let's hurry up and head to your rooms."

The two vampires nodded and followed Trenia to their rooms.

* * *

End

* * *

Flonne: After settling in their new home, Fubuki and Elizabeth decided to explore the castle and make new friends!

Fubuki: Actually, we plan on sleeping till nightfall.

Flonne: The two vampires heard a rumor as they explore the castle, that they'll see a long lost love one on tv at midnight during a rainy day!

Fubuki: What kind of rumor is that?

Flonne: Wanting to see their families again, the two vampires decided to try the rumor out!

Fubuki: No we don't! And even if we do, we won't do something so stupid!

Flonne: They tried it out and an image flashed on screen! Their long lost love one has appeared!

Fubuki: For real?

Flonne: Despite knowing it won't work, they tried to reach out to the people in the screen! Only to have their hands enter the tv!

Fubuki: What? How?

Flonne: Curious, they entered the tv and found out something terrible! Someone has been throwing other people into the tv to commit murders!

Fubuki: What's with this sudden development? Isn't that too fast?

Flonne: Deciding to solve who is behind the murders, they sought out the help of Space detective Flonne!

Fubuki: What's a space detective? And why do we need your help?

Flonne: Next time, on 'Façade season 4' Episode 06: 'I'll reach out to the truth!' In the last beat in our soul!

Fubuki: Seriously though. What's a space detective?

* * *

Well, that's that. Due to the lack of reviews, this chapter isn't as good as the others. *Cough*Lair*Cough* Anyway, this chapter focus on why Trenia decided to learn to fight. I might put up a chapter on her time during training, but that depends on the reviews. *Laughs* Also, some other random references has been added in this chapter. Could you name them all? Anyway, like always R&R please.


	7. 06: Meeting in the tower of demise

Thank you Alewar Warinot for your review. Though I wish that more people will review. Man they're scarce these days.

Gray Fox: Hang in there dood.

Thanks Fox. Well then, please do the disclaimer while I go prepare the story.

Gray Fox: Alright dood! The author does not own Disgaea in anyway. But he does own some of the characters and the story dood.

* * *

Chapter 06: Meeting in the tower of demise

_

* * *

A/N: Give yourself a cookie if you can guess what the title means before continuing the story._

* * *

"What the…?" asked a confused Laharl.

"What's the matter Lord Laharl?" asked Trenia who was standing by Laharl's side.

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just that the author suddenly gave an author's note before the story even began." Replied Laharl.

"Is that… so?" said Trenia with a bead of sweat dropping off her face. "That's unusual. Anyway, you were saying something about our next destination?"

"Oh, right. Almost forgot." Sighed Laharl scratching the back of his head. "According to a book I've found, there's a tower that contains tons of items. Ranging from healing items to weapons to money. We might be able to get something to break Flonne's curse."

"A… tower? Umm… I dunno… The last time we went to one , it failed. And the items there were special too." Said Trenia pessimistically.

Laharl gave slight chuckle. "Well, I won't deny that. And we had a rough time too. But hey, we need every chance we can get, right?"

Trenia paused for a short moment before replying. "Yes… I suppose… Either way, whatever you decide to do or wherever you go, I will follow up your decision. Lord Laharl."

Laharl turned away with a slight smile emerging from his face and mumbled. "Thanks Trenia."

* * *

The duo stopped as they reach the dimensional gate. Two vampires were waiting for them. Fubuki and Elizabeth.

"Took you long enough. How long do you wish to make us wait?" asked the vampire in the white clothes.

"Wait? I don't remember inviting you to come with us." Replied the Overlord with a smirk.

Fubuki shrugged his shoulders. "Well, whatever. Let's go shall we. I wish to meet this angel of yours."

With a smile on Laharl's face, he walked past the vampires and towards the gate. "She's not my angel. She's my love freak." mumbled Laharl with a smile.

* * *

In a school nearing midnight, a group of teenage students have gathered.

* * *

"Now then, we'll split into two groups." Said the red head. She then faced towards a student with navy blue hair. "As usual, you'll be the leader for the operation inside."

The blue hair male nodded in agreement.

"I'll go as well." Said a white hair teenager, stepping in.

The blue hair male nodded again and then turned towards a brunette girl next to him. "Then-"

"Wait wait wait! Remember how I messed up during that train incident?" interrupted the boy with the cap.

"Rrrright. 'Messed up'." Replied the brunette sarcastically.

"Give me a chance to make up for it." Said the cap wearing male, ignoring the brunette.

"All right. Junpei will be allowed the chance to redeem himself." Said the redhead.

"What! But…" shouted the brunette. She looked as if someone has shaved her head.

"What's wrong Yukari? You don't like hanging around with Mitsuru?" asked the white hair male.

"No… ugh, fine! You better not mess this up Junpei!" exclaimed the girl known as Yukari angrily.

"It's time. The three of you, hurry to the storage room. Quickly!" ordered Mitsuru.

* * *

In a park somewhere, a clock can be seen ticking. Closing towards midnight, the second hand slowly ticked towards it. As all three hands align, it instantly stopped. The moon turned green and the few visitors of the park turned into coffins. Soon, a tower can be seen emerging in the middle of the city, where the school was located.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tower…

* * *

"What a horrible way to introduce the plot." Said Fubuki with a slightly annoyed tone.

Elizabeth could be heard chuckling at Fubuki's comment. "Fubuki, I don't think we're allowed to do that. Breaking the fourth wall is one thing. But destroying it is another. Right Laharl?"

"Well… no. But for a totally different reason." Said Laharl with a sigh. "We're in a setting from 'Disgaea'. In case you didn't know, we never had a fourth wall. It's kinda impossible to break something that isn't there."

Elizabeth gave a slight chuckle. "I guess your right."

As the group of four wandered through the tower, they heard the sound of chains echoing through the halls.

"What was that?" asked a nervous Trenia.

"Probably just some monster. But… I doubt it's a normal one." Replied a worried Fubuki. True, so far, the monster the group has faced never had chains on them. Thus, giving them a nervous feeling.

Laharl stayed silent for a moment before he exclaim "Fubuki. Send in one of your bats. I like to know what is making that sound."

Fubuki nodded and summoned a bat, sending it to the direction of the sound. A few minutes later, the bat returned and landed under Fubuki's arm, reporting if it's findings.. "Yes… Mm-hmm… wielding two revolvers… I see… Thank you."

Fubuki's face turned serious and faced Laharl. "Some guy with a bandaged face, wielding two revolvers is heading this way."

Laharl nodded and readied his sword. With Trenia, Elizabeth and Fubuki getting ready for battle as well. The person with the bandaged face slowly showed himself from the corner and noticed the group. The two sides faced each other, waiting for the other to attack. Time seemed to slow down to a halt, before the bandaged man(?) lowered his guns. With Laharl's group following suit.

Laharl walked up to the man(?) and asked "Who are you?"

The man(?) gave no reply and pointed to another direction. Laharl looked at where he pointed and saw a faint green glow standing out in the darkness. Wondering what the light was, Laharl asked the man(?) but he had disappeared.

"Quite a vanishing trick." Chuckled Fubuki.

"Master Fubuki…" sighed Trenia at Fubuki's lacked of seriousness. "But still… I wonder who that man was."

Laharl shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the green light. "Who knows. Whoever he is, we can be sure that he isn't our enemy."

"True. Or we would've destroyed the tower already." Said Elizabeth jokingly.

* * *

When the group reached to where the light was, they found a strange device.

"What in the world is this thing?" asked Fubuki.

"It seems to be some sort of transportation device." Replied Trenia as she examine the device.

"'Transportation'? Wouldn't 'teleportation' sound cooler?" asked Fubuki.

"Lord Laharl, it seems that this device leads to the entrance of this tower. It's one-way though." Said Trenia as she ignores Fubuki.

"The entrance huh… Seeing as we entered on a random floor through the dimension gate, I think it's a good idea to go to the entrance and start from the ground up." Said Laharl. "All right. That's what we'll do. Let's go."

After Laharl entered through the device, Trenia followed suit. "Would it kill him to ask our opinion first?" asked Elizabeth when it was her turn.

"Haha… Well, he is the Overlord." Replied a jolly Fubuki.

* * *

When the group arrived at the entrance, they were greeted with a shocking sight. Or rather, would have been shocking, if they were not used to things like wars. Two huge monsters were fighting three teenagers, with some kind of strange creature backing them up.

* * *

"Huh. Here's something you don't see everyday." Said Elizabeth with a bored tone.

"It seems that this has been going on for quite a while." Exclaim Fubuki with a calm tone.

"What led you to that?" asked a confused Elizabeth.

Without saying a word, Fubuki pointed to three girls who were trying to avoid the crossfire. With one of them unconscious.

"What should we do Lord Laharl?" asked Trenia.

Before Laharl could say anything, a voice was heard shouting at them. It was one of the girls. "The four of you! What are you doing here? Nevermind. Get over here before you get hurt!" shouted the red headed one.

"The 'red headed one'? Didn't they already mention that name was Mitsuru?" asked an annoyed Fubuki.

"True, but we're not supposed to know that. Due to the fourth wall and such. But seeing as we don't have one, it doesn't matter." Said Elizabeth.

"Who cares?" asked Laharl as he raised his hands, gathering power. "More importantly, I think it's time we stop those monsters before anyone gets killed. OVERLORD'S WARTH!"

Laharl summoned a huge fireball and launched it towards the two giant monsters, obliterating them.

"Whoo. Remind me to stay on his good side." Whistled Fubuki.

Aside from Laharl's party and the unconscious girl, everyone was shocked at Laharl's display of power.

"Huh… I guess it was a good idea to have someone with a sexy body like yours around Trenia." Said Laharl, looking at his right hand. "If you weren't around, I would've used my full power."

"Your words are too good for me Lord Laharl." Replied Trenia non-chalantly.

This time, everyone but Laharl and Trenia were in awe at Laharl's comment.

"Remind me to NEVER EVER get on his bad side. Especially when Trenia isn't around!" said a freaked out Fubuki.

"Who… Who are these people?" asked a confused Mitsuru.

* * *

End

* * *

Trenia: After a short display of Lord Laharl's power, everyone who saw it wish to become his vassal. The end.

Fubuki: WAIT! That's it? What the hell kind of episode preview was that?

Trenia: Well, what else do you want me to say?

Fubuki: *Sighs* Give me that mic… Ahem… After unleashing his powers, Laharl accidently reawaken his evil side!

Trenia: That's…

Fubuki: Realizing that curing Flonne was futile, Laharl decided to declare war on Celestia for revenge!

Trenia: Why would he-

Fubuki: BUT! Before he could begin his plans, he was stopped by a lone soldier… FUBUKI SNAKE!

Trenia: Fubuki… wha?

Fubuki: Next time, on 'Wood cog Fubuki' Episode 07: 'Swords of the Patriots!' I will destroy the A.I.!

Trenia: …

Fubuki: And THAT'S how you do a preview. Amateur.

Trenia: …Sorry…

* * *

Phew, finally finished. As I was saying in the author's note, if you guess that this will have 'Persona 3' characters in it, give yourself a cookie. Yup, we have plot. Even the our heroes noticed. Now, what will happen if combine 'funny serious' with 'Serious serious'? Who knows? But I can tell that this will be interesting. Also, this is just one of the MANY crossovers I plan on making. In short, expect me to have a plot in worlds like 'Final Fantasy 7' or 'Megaman'. To name a few. No 'Kingdom Hearts' though. That place is messed enough as it is. Oh, and that is Earth. But like what the narrator in 'Disgaea' said, there are as many netherworlds as there are stars. There are also as many variation of Earth a there are stars. So don't think too much of it. R&R please.


	8. 07: Visiting the ordinary

Thank you Alewar Warinot for your review. I'm glad that you think my fic is like 'The World Only God Knows'. As for your OCs… You need to give me their profile, world and story plot. And I need to put them in as temporary characters. Like all arcs. If I feel like I could make a story out of it, I'll write it. This… makes me feel like I'm an editor for a mangaka…

Gray Fox: You all right dood?

I'm fine. Do the disclaimers please.

Gray Fox: Aye aye dood! The author does not own Disgaea in anyway. If he did, this wouldn't be a fanfic anymore. He doesn't own Persona 3 either. But he does own the OCs and the ideas for the plot. And he wishes you all a Merry Christmas dood!

No I don't. I don't even celebrate it.

Gray Fox: Just go along with it dood…

Fine. But mostly because your name is Gray Fox.

* * *

Chapter 07: Visiting the ordinary

* * *

It was dead in the night, yet in a certain dorm, you could see the lights still turned on. Well, on the top floor anyway.

* * *

"Now then… With Yamagishi and Moriyama in the hospital, we have dealt with one situation." Said a red head, Mitsuru.

There was tension in the room.

"What are we doing here?" asked Laharl in an annoyed voice. He was sitting in an armchair opposite of Mitsuru.

"It couldn't be helped. It's dead late in the night and we couldn't contact the gatekeeper. We need someplace to stay and they're the only people we know. Or… at least count on…" whispered Trenia into Laharl's ear.

Laharl scrowled. It was true that communications back home has ceased after the tower disappeared, but he didn't like the idea in relying on people he just met. Especially when they look like they are some kind agents from the government.

"The four of you…" spoke the red head. "Who are you? Or rather… what are you?"

Laharl stared at the red head for a moment, before turning his head to face Trenia. Trenia could only give an uncomfortable look, making Laharl sigh.

"We're demons." Shrugged Laharl. "Or rather, two demons and two vampires anyway."

"Demons… and… vampires?" asked a brunette girl. "You're kidding right?"

Suddenly, Fubuki appeared in front of the girl and placed his hand onto her chin. "Would you like to test it out? Little princess?" he said with a slight chuckle. "You're my type of girl too. I wonder how your blood would taste like?"

In an instant, the navy blue haired boy next to her drew his sword trying to strike Fubuki.

"Ohh… scary." Said Fubuki in an arrogant tone after he dodged the attack. "Don't worry though. I don't need to drink blood to feed. And even if I did…" Fubuki teleported away and appeared back to his original position.

Mitsuru stared in disbelief. "Well… that sure convinced me…"

"No… need to do that… though…" said the brunette with a glowing blush on her face.

Laharl gave a small sigh. "Okay… Now that our identities have being made clear, would you0"

"Wait!" interrupted Mitsuru. "Seeing as you're demons and vampires, we need you to prove that you're not a threat."

Laharl stared at Mitsuru with an annoyed look on his face. "Okay, this is getting stupid. Why does everyone think that we're a threat? Is because we're demons? I mean come on!"

"Shall I contact the author to complaint?" asked Trenia getting ready her cellphone.

"No… It's not like he'll listen. I mean, has any author listened to their characters?" asked Laharl.

"Author? Umm… What are you talking about?" asked Mitsuru.

There was an immediate silence. Laharl's group looked at Mitsuru as if she was some kind of freak. The silence then broke when Trenia's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes? Yes… I see… What? I see… Okay, I'll tell them…"

"Who was it?" asked Laharl.

"It was the author. He said that humans with no permanent relevance to us have no knowledge of what they are in. Like in the Disgaea series, where only Kurtis , Gordon and Jennifer are known to break the fourth wall." Answered Trenia. "Demons don't have to worry though. As with angels or that one guy who constantly does it because he's insane."

Laharl sighed. Explaining to those who could break the fourth wall was already difficult. Meaning that he'll be going through hell.

"Wait a minute. We're demons. We could've attacked you without a second thought. Us not attacking would mean that we're thrust worthy." Said Laharl without a second thought.

"He does have a point." Said Fubuki, nodding in approval. "Besides, if we ARE going to attack you, I think doing it in that tower earlier would have being a better location. Don't you think? Miss Mitsuru?"

"I suppose…" replied Mitsuru. "Hang on… How did you know my name?"

The vampire in white smiled and raised his hand. In it was a bunch of cards. Fubuki browsed through them and read them aloud. "Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minato, Iori Junpei, Sanada Akihiko and Kirijo Mitsuru. Hmm, quite a bunch of lookers here."

The teenagers were surprised and checked their pockets. It seems that Fubuki stole their student ID.

Laharl faceplam'd and sighed. "Not again… Why do you keep doing that?"

"It's the only way to learn their identities. Asking them was too much trouble." Replied Fubuki jokingly.

* * *

After a short introduction and some convincing, Laharl and his party were allowed to stay in the dorm.

* * *

"You're so lazy." Said Laharl.

_Shut up Laharl._ Said the author.

* * *

The next morning, Yukari was awakened by a delicious smell.

* * *

"What is that smell? ….It's making me hungry…" said Yukari as she headed towards the smell.

The location of the smell was coming from the dining room. Trenia could be seen placing sets of food on the table.

'Wow, did she cook all of this?' wondered Yukari as she walked closer.

"Oh, you're awake." Said Trenia as she noticed Yukari. "Your breakfast is ready Lady Yukari."

"Lady? Umm, you don't need to be so formal…" said Yukari, surprised by Trenia's formal attitude.

"I'm sorry, but my position as Lord Laharl's vassal requires me to address those of higher status than me as such. Please, at least grant me this one fortune." Replied Trenia with a serious voice.

"There you go again, being too serious." Said a familiar voice coming from the stairs. The voice belonged to Laharl who has just awakened. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to act all formal and stuff."

"My apologizes, Lord Laharl." Apologized Trenia.

Laharl sighed and sat down for breakfast. Yukari followed what Laharl did before she asked "Umm… This looks kinda normal… It's not poisonous is it?"

Trenia shook her head to deny Yukari's claim. "All of them are made from the food in this world. So you do not have to worry."

"Where did you get the money to buy all of this anyway?" asked a puzzled Yukari.

"From the money we got from the tower." Replied Trenia.

* * *

Soon after, Minato came down and had breakfast with the group. Then Fubuki and Elizabeth. Then Akihiko. Everyone was chatting happily until the three teenagers realized that they were about to be late for school.

* * *

"School… huh? Hmph…" mumbled Fubuki a sad smile on his face.

Elizabeth heard what Fubuki said and had a guilty look on her face. "Do you… miss your old life?" she asked with concern.

Fubuki raised his head and faced Elizabeth. "Nah… I wasn't welcomed there remember? Besides… I just had a sense of nostalgia. That's all…" Fubuki said with a smile.

Elizabeth returned Fubuki's smile with a one of her own. Unfortunately, the atmosphere was ruined thanks to Junpei who was running late.

A short silence stilled in the room before the four outsiders broke out in laughter after Junpei left.

"Anyway, what should we do?" asked Laharl while wiping away his tears that fell out from laughing too much. "We still can't contact back home. So we're stuck here for awhile."

"Hmm… They did tell us where their school was located, right?" asked Fubuki with a mischievous smile.

* * *

At Gekkoukan high school, students were whispering loudly.

"Hey, did you see that? A real life maid!" said one of the students.

"That can't be real. She must be a cosplayer or something." Replied another with denial.

"Look at those two. Don't they look like supermodels? Do you think they're going out?"

"Well, they do have their arms locked together. So they must be."

"Aww, look at that kid. He's so cute."

"I told you we stand out." Said Laharl in an annoyed tone.

"Well, what do you expect? You're a cute little boy." Replied Fubuki with a cheeky grin.

Laharl felt like strangling the vampire. It was Fubuki's idea to enter the school. And they all had to wear clothes different to the ones they used to wear. Laharl was wearing a long sleeve shirt and trousers. While keeping his trademark scarf. He was also wearing a cap to hide the antennae hair.

"It's too hot. Why do I have to wear this anyway?" asked Laharl.

"Well, you wouldn't take off your scarf. Just use your magic to stay cool." Replied Fubuki.

"Easy for you to say. You're wearing something that suits the weather." Said Laharl angrily.

Fubuki could only chuckle. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. With a sleeveless bomber jacket over the shirt. One could see what Laharl complained.

"Well, it's better than what Trenia's wearing. I mean, she's wearing a maid uniform." Exclaimed Elizabeth. She was wearing a pink blouse and a white mini-skirt.

"I am Lord Laharl's vassal. Wearing this should be an obvious choice." Replied Trenia. What she was wearing was a dream come true to every otaku with a maid fetish.

The group of four entered the building. With every intent to explore.

"So, what shall we do first?" asked Fubuki with an excited voice.

"I think we should look for the members of SEES first. We'll split into two groups. The one who finds the most, wins." Said Elizabeth with a grin on her face. "Me and Fubuki will be one group. While You and Trenia will be another. We'll not use our powers to keep things fair."

"Oh, nice challenge there." Said Fubuki. "Then… Let's go!"

Laharl wanted to stop the vampire duo, but they ran off before he could. "Haa… All right… Let's go Trenia." Said Laharl.

"Yes. Lord Laharl." Replied Trenia.

* * *

End

* * *

Flonne: The hunt is on, as Laharl and Trenia are forced to take part in the human campaign!

Fubuki: Human campaign? The hell is that?

Flonne: With demons on one side and the vampires on the other, the humans are trapped to the brink of extinction!

Fubuki: We're not gonna kill them!

Flonne: BUT! Laharl and Trenia had a change of heart when they met the ally of justice, Justice Flonne!

Fubuki: And… there she goes again…

Flonne: With the ally of justice's help, the demons will save all of humanity! But, the vampires have readied a super weapon that can destroy entire universe! Can the demons stop the vampires before it's too late?

Fubuki: We don't have a super weapon you stupid flower!

Flonne: Next time, on 'Destiny stay day' Episode 08: 'That chair is an eyesore'! People will die when killed!

Fubuki: …I feel really tired for some reason…

* * *

Long chapter is long. An early update because that's how the cookie crumbles. Anyway, I like to explain something. Humans with no permanent connection to the story, cannot break the fourth wall. In short, someone like Minato cannot break the fourth wall. But, there are exceptions. If someone like Almaz from Disgaea 3 is in the story, but isn't a permanent character, he can still break the fourth wall. Demons and various other races can break the fourth wall as well without being a permanent character. Because it's their thing. If you still don't understand the concept, please ask. R&R please. No really, Read and Review.


	9. 08: Grand Blood

Thank you MangaOtaku77 and Alewar Warinot for your reviews.

FINALLY! I finally found the time to update!

Gray Fox: What were you doing dood?

Um… Playing video games?

Gray Fox: That just means you weren't busy dood…

S-shut up! I have a lot on my mind lately alright? Part-time jobs and waiting for those magical letters to arrive. So don't judge me.

Gray Fox: That's… Whatever dood.

Just do the disclaimers before I throw you.

Gray Fox: All right dood! The author doesn't own Disgaea nor Persona 3 in anyway. But he does own the OCs and this little plot dood. Oh and the random destruction that occurs in the story.

That… last part wasn't necessary. Oh well, enjoy the story everyone.

* * *

Chapter 08: Grand blood

* * *

"I can't believe the two of you would do that." Said an angry Laharl as he tapped his foot.

"Sorry… We just couldn't resist… They're too good to pass…" said an apologetic Fubuki with his head down.

_

* * *

-Few hours ago-_

* * *

"Now where could they be?" asked Elizabeth.

"Maybe in the classrooms?" replied Fubuki.

The duo had made a bet with Laharl and Trenia to see who can find the SEES members. The one who found the most members wins. Unfortunately for the Overlord and his vassal the two vampires sealed the deal and ran off before any objections can be made.

Elizabeth sighed. "This is boring. How are we supposed to find them? We don't even know the layout of this school."

Fubuki rested his hand on his chin and began to think. Until something caught his eye's attention. A wandering female student. "Ho ho… That girl… She's pretty cute." Said Fubuki with a sly grin. "Excuse me for a moment Elizabeth. While I go quench my problem…"

"Fubuki… You know you shouldn't-" Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence when something caught her attention as well. A wandering male student. "On second thought… Let's meet back at the roof."

The two nodded in agreement and ran off.

_

* * *

-Meanwhile-_

* * *

Laharl and Trenia were wandering the second floor hallway in search of the SEES members.

"Lord Laharl, which of these classrooms do you suppose they're in?" asked the busty mage knight.

Laharl kept his silence. He had been quiet ever since they've began the search.

"Lord Laharl? Is something wrong?" asked a worried Trenia.

Laharl snapped back into reality. "Wha-? O-oh… It's nothing…" replied Laharl. "Just… It's just that seeing this calmness reminded me of this idiot… And how stupid I was… That's all."

Trenia frowned. Not at how Laharl was acting but at her own obliviousness. She knew that whenever things are peaceful, Laharl would be reminded of Flonne. "Lord Laharl… I-"

"Well then, let's hurry up and finish this stupid scavenger hunt." Said Laharl cutting Trenia midsentence. "The longer we stay here doing nothing, the more members of SEES those vampires will find."

Trenia stared at Laharl for a short moment and smiled. "Yes, Lord Laharl."

"Oh, and you're to address me as Young master here. Seeing as how we're dressed." Said Laharl as he pointed at Trenia's maid outfit.

"Y-young… M-master?" asked Trenia.

"Yeah. I mean, we do look like we're from some kind of noble household."

Trenia's body trembled. The words 'Young Master' kept looping in her mind. And in a few seconds, her nose began to bleed. The blood gushed out like a water cannon and nearly knocked Laharl off his feet. It was an epic nosebleed.

"What the? What's wrong Trenia? Why the hell is your nose bleeding? Trenia? TRENIAAAAA!" shouted Laharl as he held onto Trenia's fallen body.

"Eh-heh…. Hehehehe… Young…. Master…." Mumbled Trenia with a satisfied look as she blacked out.

* * *

Trenia opened her eyes and found herself looking at her master's face.

"Finally, you woke up. I can't believe you fainted from nosebleeding. Or… have a nosebleed for that matter." Said Laharl with an annoyed yet relieved tone.

Trenia looked around and noticed that she was lying on Laharl's lap.

"I'm… sorry. Lord Laharl." Said Trenia and sat up.

"Sheesh, who've thought that the Overlord's best and most trusted vassal would faint from a nosebleed." Said Laharl as he twirled his cap. "Then again, it came out with pressure enough to break the floor. I guess it made sense that you would faint."

"My apologize Lord Laharl." Said Trenia, blushing. She was obviously embarrassed for fainting in front of Laharl.

Laharl stood up and took a few steps forward "It's fine. Whatever is the cause for your nosebleed, I hope it won't happen again. It was scary."

Trenia's face gained a sad look. It was true that what happened was scary, but Laharl said it too bluntly. Laharl glanced at the look on Trenia's face and frowned slightly.

"I mean, I have to carry all the way to the roof. Do you know heavy you are? Especially with those huge breasts of yours. And you know how I can't stand those things." Said Laharl.

The comment startled Trenia. She tends to forget that Laharl could not stand woman with what he calls a 'sexy bod', yet he carried her all the way to the roof. Trenia stared at Laharl and smiled. "Thank you" she mumbled.

Laharl turned around with his back facing Trenia and smiled. "Now then, let's continue out search. You were out for a few hours and-"

The door to the roof slammed opened. A group of male and female students entered, with the vampire duo leading.

"Master Fubuki…" said one female student.

"Mistress Elizabeth…" said another female student.

The group of students seemed infatuated with the vampires. Though there seemed to be more females than males.

"What… were you two doing?" asked Laharl with an annoyed tone.

The vampires noticed Laharl and smiled awkwardly. "Um… seducing the students…?" replied the two at the same time.

A blood vein can be seen on Laharl's forehead as he walked towards the two vampires. He took out his pendant and placed it on their chest, burning them slightly in the process.

* * *

"I can't believe the two of you would do that." Said an angry Laharl as he tapped his foot.

"Sorry… We just couldn't resist… They're too good to pass…" said an apologetic Fubuki with his head down.

* * *

End

* * *

Flonne: After seducing the students of Gekkoukan High, Fubuki and Elizabeth set their sights higher and decided to seduce the entire population!

Elizabeth: Hmm… that sounds like a good idea.

Flonne: Plans were made and they soon set it to motion!

Elizabeth: Hmhmhm… This should be fun.

Flonne: But, someone has appeared to stop their tyranny! It's the unseen Prism Ranger! Prism BLACK!

Elizabeth: What! How dare he!

Flonne: But, it seems that he's not alone. He's also accompanied by his perfect other, Prism PINK. Along with their best friend, Justice Flonne! Together, they will stop the tyranny!

Elizabeth: No, we won't be stopped here. My beautiful harem, to arms!

Flonne: Next time, on 'Prism Rangers: Mission Limit Break' Episode 09: 'Straying from the Ranger'! People with the name 'John' are always heroes!

Elizabeth: …I… Don't get that last part…

* * *

I know, I know. It's short. But I'm just stalling till the Dark Hour. Until then, Just enjoy the humor in this chapter. R&R please.


	10. 09: Demons' Power

Thank you, MangaOtaku77, OverlordMao and readandreview66 for your reviews. And yes, Prism Black and Prism Pink are Adell and Rozalin. Laharl and Trenia are part of the Justice Alliance! The same group as Flonne. They're the rivals of the Prism Rangers.

Gray Fox: That's really awesome dood!

Heh, I know. I know. That's what everyone thinks. Now, Fox, if you could please read the disclaimers.

Gray Fox: You got it dood. The author doesn't own Disgaea nor Persona 3 in anyway dood. Just the OCs and this little plot.

Right, now on with the sto-

Laharl: WAIT!

Huh? What the? What are you doing here Laharl?

Laharl: I need to ask you something.

Okay, ask away.

Laharl: How long is this arc gonna be?

Let's see… They've just finished fighting on the third full moon… so… 1… 2… 4…. I'd say, you need to stay there for at least ten months.

Laharl: WHAT? That's way too long. We're supposed to be searching a way to cure Flonne, remember?

There is a reason for that. Just follow the story.

Laharl: …Fine… But it better be good.

Oh, and Fox, give this autographed picture to MangaOtaku77.

Gray Fox: Aye Aye dood!

* * *

Chapter 09: Demons' Power

* * *

"He said what now!" asked a rather annoyed Fubuki.

The group of demons decided to head back to the dorms, due to the fact that they caused too much disturbance, causing the SEES members to find them instead. Currently, the two groups are having a meeting. Or rather, a meeting between Laharl and Fubuki.

"Like I said, the author said that we'll be staying here for at least ten months." Replied the very annoyed Overlord.

Fubuki crossed his arms and pondered. "Why did he say ten months? It's not like that tower is that big." Said Fubuki.

"Umm… would you two mind letting us in on your little discussion? We've yet to finish asking you questions." Said a confused Mitsuru.

"Please wait a little while longer." Said Elizabeth to Mitsuru. She then faced towards her vampire partner. "Maybe he wanted to complete the entire story?"

"Story? What're you talking about?" asked Laharl.

Elizabeth raised her hand and summoned a small book with the title 'Persona 3 FES: The Official Strategy Guide Book'. "Here you go Fubuki." Said Elizabeth as she handed the book to Fubuki.

Fubuki flipped through the book and stopped when he found what he was looking for. "Let's see… the book says that the story ends at March 5th… And seeing as today is June 9th… It's actually nine months. He really should get his facts straight."

The demons sighed, they didn't care if they had to stay around for one less month, but the fact that they had stay is the problem.

"Ahem! Would the four please enlighten us on what you're talking about? And what is that book?" asked an angry Mitsuru.

Laharl could only stare at her before sighing again. "Before that, could you please tell us what that tower we were in last night is?"

"According to the guide, the tower is called Tartarus." Said Fubuki as he read through the book. "It's a nest for Shadows, the monsters we encountered inside the tower, and also a beacon to summ-er… I mean, a beacon to summer colds. Yeah, the tower is also a cause to summer colds. Ha…ha…haaa… that was so lame…"

"Summer cold? Wait, I thought the Shadows only cause Apathy Syndrome." Said a confused Junpei.

"I'm more curious on the fact that they know a lot about Tartarus." Said a skeptical Yukari. "What is that book? I saw the words 'Strategy' and 'guide'. So mind telling us what it is?"

"I'm curious as well. Could you please answer our questions? My patience is wearing thin." Said a very pissed off Mitsuru.

Laharl ignored them and asked "So, why did Tartarus turn into a school?"

"It's the opposite actually. The school turns into Tartarus during the time known as the 'Dark Hour'. Which occurs between 12:00 and 12:01. During that time, only a few people are aware of it." Answered Fubuki. "As for the reason to why the school turns into Tartarus… Err… Well, read it yourself when you have the chance. Anyway, I think that's all we need to know."

Mitsuru stood up and slammed the table with her hands. "My patience has ran out, please answer our questions! Why do you know so much? And what is that book? Answer me!"

Laharl faced Mitsuru with a calm but irritated look on his face. "As much as we like to tell you, we can't. There are some things in this world… no, this universe that you should not know."

Mitsuru was startled at Laharl's response, she did not expect someone as young as Laharl could be so mature. "I see… Very well. Just answer this, can we trust you?"

Laharl closed his eyes for a few seconds and answered. "Yes."

Fubuki smiled and asked "So, are we gonna help them with whatever their doing?"

Laharl nodded his head. "Yeah, seeing as how those Shadows are a threat to these humans. If she was around, she'll force me to help them anyway."

"Help?" asked Mitsuru. "Are saying that you're willing to help us get rid of the Dark Hour?"

"Yeah, besides, there's the fact that we still can't go home. So we're stuck here until then." Said Laharl.

Though she was still suspicious of them, Mitsuru reluctantly accepted their help.

* * *

Now, let us skip to the part where Fuuka has just joined and everyone has decided to go to Tartarus.

* * *

"Lazy jerk…" said Laharl with an annoyed tone. "So, what's the plan? If you want, I could just blow this place up with my Overlord's Wrath. "

"There is no need for that. We don't know what the consequences are if we do that." Replied Mitsuru. "Besides, the reason I brought the four of you with us is to gauge your abilities."

"Umm, didn't they already show us their powers?" asked a worried Yukari. "I mean, that attack Laharl used left a crater."

"That may be, but what I'm talking about are their fighting capabilities. Like how good they are with a sword and such." Replied Mitsuru with a calm expression on her face. "If we are to confront any Shadows outside of Tartarus, we need to ensure that casualties are kept to a minimum. In short no carters."

Laharl scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah yeah. In that case, Trenia, you go. Show them why you're my first in command."

Trenia summoned her sword and replied. "Understood. Lord Laharl. I, Trenia Arcana, shall not let you down."

"Man, she talks just like the people in those movies with knights and stuff." Said Junpei to Fubuki.

"Well, that's because she is. Though, demons don't normally talk nor act that way. Even if they follow the path of chivalry." Replied Fubuki with a chuckle.

"Too bad she's a demon. Or I would've rub in some of my 'Junpei charm' on her." Said Junpei with a sigh.

Fubuki could only laugh at the statement.

* * *

The party formation was decided. Minato(Of course), Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru and Trenia.

* * *

The party entered the door and found themselves on the 47th floor, where a Shadow Guardian is waiting.

"What is that?" asked Trenia

"That is a Shadow Guardian. For some reason, they protect certain floors and prevent us from advancing." Explained Mitsuru.

"I see. In short, we just have to beat them in order to advance." Said Trenia. "Sounds easy enough."

"Umm, I wouldn't be too confident…. I sense immense power from that Shadow. I know you're strong, but you're not allowed to use your powers remember?" Said Fuuka, who is communicating through telepathy.

Minato nodded his head in agreement. "All right, here's the plan. Junpei, you an I will be on offense. Yukari, as usual, you'll be on support. Heal anyone who's heavily injured. Mitsuru senpai, you'll-"

A loud cry of pain interrupted Minato. The SEES members turned to the direction from where the sound came from, only to find Trenia standing where the Guardian once stood.

"So... Lady Fuuka, are there anymore Shadows on this floor?" asked Trenia.

"N-no… Umm, did you just defeat that Shadow by yourself?" asked a startled Fuuka.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" asked an oblivious Trenia.

"I can't believe this. We've always had a hard time with the Guardians and you managed to beat it by yourself!" shouted a very shocked Junpei.

"Well, she is a demon. I guess they're naturally strong." Said Yukari.

"Yes… But to defeat a Shadow as powerful as this so easily… It's just too much." Said Mitsuru with a sad expression on her face. "This power goes well beyond that of Personas."

"Actually, it's skill." Said Trenia. "I've trained in the way of the sword for eleven years. Not to mention magic. But seeing as I'm not allowed to use magic, all I have left are my skills with the sword."

"Eleven… years?" asked Junpei.

"So you're saying that you've trained with a sword for eleven years?" asked Mitsuru.

Trenia nodded her head.

"I see. Even so… No, in that case, I hope you can teach Arisato, Iori and me. So we can fight more efficiently with a sword." Said Mitsuru.

"Very well. But don't expect too much." Replied Trenia.

"Of course."

* * *

Back on the first floor, in a corner.

* * *

"By the way, isn't Trenia level 9999? With level 200 equipment? With maxed out innocents?" asked Fubuki.

"Yeah… Just… Leave that alone…" replied Laharl.

* * *

Fubuki: The ascension of Tartarus has begun, soon, the truth behind the tower will be unveil!

Laharl: I thought we found out the truth when we read through that guide book?

Fubuki: But, a powerful demon is blocking their path! It's… Tyrant Baal!

Laharl: You know, I've beaten before. Thrice. And it's canon.

Fubuki: Just when all hope seemed lost, an unexpected jumped into the fray and returned it! It's… Dungeon Hero Fubuki!

Laharl: You're ignoring me aren't you?

Fubuki: With his skills and knowledge on fighting bosses and bonus bosses, the tables have turned!

Laharl: What's Dungeon hero anyway?

Fubuki: Next time, on 'Fantasy Stories' Episode 10: 'Vampire Tales'! Let's go on an adventure with that yellow bird!

Laharl: …No, seriously… What's a Dungeon hero?

* * *

Well, there we go. Another chapter done. I would've wrote this sooner, but I had a fever for the past few days. A whooping 40 degree Celsius! But yeah, at least I updated. I like to apologize just in case this chapter is bad. Why? Because I'm writing it while I'm drowsy. The medicine and all that. Well, as always, read and review. Oh, and guess what the reference from the episode preview is.


	11. 10: Fun in Shirakawa

Thank you, MangaOtaku77, OverlordMao, Emerald Gaze and Valbatoze for your reviews.

Now, before we begin… I like to point out something that is sorta… related to the story. On March 11 2011, Japan was struck by a massive earthquake and a crazy tsunami. And seeing Persona 3 is set in Japan, I will be making some light-hearted jokes as my way of cheering the people of Japan on.

Gray Fox: How about just donating dood?

…Shut up… Oh and the fourth wall breaking crew would like to wish Japan good luck. We hope you'll be able to pick yourself up.

Everyone: Good Luck Japan!

Now, do the disclaimers Gray Fox!

Gray Fox: Aye Aye dood! The author does not owe Disgaea nor Persona 3 in anyway dood. But he does own the original characters and this little story. And he also hope to wish his Japanese readers (if any) 'Good Luck'

Oh, and OverlordMao gets a cookie for getting the reference right.

* * *

Chapter 10: Fun in Shirakawa

* * *

"Poor Japan…" said Fubuki with a sigh. "And it's my home country too… Or rather… used to anyway."

Yukari and Minato both stared at Fubuki, wondering what he was talking about.

It was the night of the full moon, meaning the time when the full moon Shadows will strike. Unfortunately, the location is in a hotel in Shirakawa Boulevard. A love hotel to be more specific. The current team consists of Elizabeth, Fubuki, Yukari and, obviously, Minato.

"What do you mean 'Poor Japan'?" Asked Yukari with a confused look on her face.

"It's… nothing. Just something we supernatural beings do." Said Fubuki with a smile. "Anyway, this is certainly an interesting location for Shadows to gather. I wonder why they chose here of all places?"

"Maybe they were looking to score a hot stud?" replied Elizabeth with a chuckle. "Or perhaps they were expecting to find some robot girl who happens to house a will of her own?"

Fubuki laughed at Elizabeth's suggestion while Yukari and Minato could only try to figure out what they meant in vain.

* * *

Shortly after, they managed to find the Shadow they were looking for. And defeated it. Courtesy of Elizabeth.

* * *

"Voidless Pain!" shouted Elizabeth as she defeats the Hierophant Shadow. "Well, that was easy. If these guys are that weak, then I hate to see the final boss."

"Final boss? Um, this isn't some kind of video game." Said Fuuka through telepathy. "So… umm… anyway, I don't sense anymore Shadows, so you can come back now."

Minato nodded his head and exited the room. Or try to anyway. Apparently, it was held down by a mysterious force.

"Oh heck no! We're not calling it that!" yelled Fubuki at the narrator. "Can't you use something like… 'dark force' or…. "magical force'? The use of 'mysterious' is overrated."

"Putting Fubuki-san's strange comment aside for now, I detected another Shadow." Said Fuuka. "It showed up quite suddenly, so I can't pinpoint its exact location."

"How about this mirror?" asked Elizabeth. "It's not showing our reflections, so maybe it's possessed by the Shadow."

"Umm, aren't you a Vampire? You don't have a reflection." Said Yukari with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ugh, not this again…" said Fubuki with a sigh. "We do have reflections. Those stupid stories about us not having any is an old wives tale."

Yukari stared at Fubuki with disbelief. "What? Then why would they…?"

"Magic" interrupted Fubuki.

"Okay, how about we put this conversation on hold for now and check this mirror out?" said Elizabeth with an impatient tone.

Before the small group could even get close to the mirror, a bright light shone in the room. When it finally settled, the room became empty.

* * *

In a certain room in the hotel, Fubuki is lying on the bed. Asleep.

* * *

"Haaaahhhh…. That was a good nap…" said Fubuki as he wakes up. "Where am I?"

Before he could start looking for an answer, the door to the bathroom opened, and out came Elizabeth. Naked.

"Ahh, that was a nice bath." Said Elizabeth as she dries her hair. "Oh, Fubuki. You're finally awake."

Fubuki stared at Elizabeth for short while before sighing. "Elizabeth… Please put your clothes on. Fuuka is probably watching."

Elizabeth chuckled before heading back into the bathroom and change.

* * *

"Now then, what do we do now?" asked Elizabeth after wearing her clothes.

"Let's see…" mumbled Fubuki as he flips through the Persona 3 strategy guide he summoned. "It seems that the Shadow has sealed the door with its power. To break the seal, we need to break two mirrors on this floor and the next."

"I see. Do we know where they are?"

Fubuki shook his head and summoned a bat. "Seeing as we don't know, let's look for it."

* * *

The bat flew off immediately and came back very soon. Learning the location of the cursed mirrors, the two vampires exit the room. And reunited with Minato and Yukari.

* * *

"Woah, what happen to your face?" asked Fubuki to Minato, as he tries to contain his laughter.

Minato's face has a bright red mark on it that looked like a hand.

"It's nothing! Anyway, did you two find anything?" asked Yukari, trying to change the subject.

"Funny, I was just about to ask him the same thing." Replied Fubuki with a grin.

Minato's face blushed. It was obvious that he saw something. But he wasn't about to admit it. "I didn't see anything" Minato said in a flustered voice.

"What, too small to take a good look?" asked Fubuki teasingly.

Yukari's face turned red. Not only out of embarrassment but also out of anger. "What's too small?" she asked angrily.

"Your rack."

That comment sealed the deal. In an instant, Fubuki earned a slap mark on his face matching Minato, courtesy of Yukari.

"Jokes aside, it seems that the door to our target is sealed." Said Fubuki. "We managed to find a way to break it, so let's go."

"You know Fubuki…" said Elizabeth with a sigh. "You don't look like much of a leader with a slap mark on your face."

* * *

Not a moment too soon, the group of four managed to break the seal and defeat the Shadow of the Lovers arcana.

* * *

"You lazy bum. I thought this chapter was meant to cheer people up?" asked Fubuki.

_It is. I never said it was long though._ Replied the author.

* * *

End

* * *

Elizabeth: After defeating the evil Shadows that haunt Shirakawa Boulevard, the group of four exits the building.

Trenia: Umm, isn't that obvious?

Elizabeth: But wait, something terrible has happened! The people who were turned into coffins during the Dark Hour turned back to normal!

Trenia: That just means that the Dark Hour has ended.

Elizabeth: To make matters worse, these people have turned into ZOMBIES!

Trenia: …What?

Elizabeth: Turns out, a terrorist has leaked a virus that turns people into zombies into the building! Thus, forcing the quartet to stay in the building!

Trenia: Why? Just quarantine the area.

Elizabeth: But worry not, for among them exist a professional. It is… Arisato Minato! He was actually a secret agent, hired to protect Takeba Yukari! Can they make out of this alive?

Trenia: …I don't even know where to begin on that one.

Elizabeth: Next time, on 'Neighborhood Cruelty' Episode 11: 'The H Virus'! Time to stop the evil Reksew Trebla!

Trenia: …You're not even trying with the name, are you…

* * *

Finally, after a while, an update! Sorry if the way this story is presented is bad. I haven't been reading much, and the last thing I read was that god awful fanfic 'My Immortal'. And I only just read the first paragraph! Anyway, this story is filled with multiple references and jokes. See if you can name them all. Oh, and remember, Read and Review. And don't forget to wish Japan 'Good Luck'.


End file.
